Session 9.5 Storks
(535) Sabine: I am filled with hate and spite (532) Shadell: I see. (532) Shadell: Ladd Russo should be a slayer or a scourge somewhere. (532) Shadell: Anyway, why the rage/spite? (535) Sabine: L5R (535) Sabine: So much hatred of storyteam, and Spider, and Daigotsu. (535) Sabine: FUCK DAITOSU (535) Sabine: Apparently Spider cum tastes wonderful, given that AEG sucks the Spider player base's cock enough (530) Lian: anyway, Plaid is sick, Kel is off doing stuff and I don't know what Corvus is doing so its down to two (532) Niet: I'll try to grab Corvus if he's on IRC. He said he'd likely be on vacation though. (532) Niet: No luck. (530) Lian: so do you want to continue with the plan or something sciencey? (532) Niet: Oh, and Niet spent her last craft rolls making minor magitech presents for Mnemon probably. (532) Niet: It might be better to wait for Ceylin and Mirage if we want to deal with Mnemon. Any ideas as to what else we could do? (530) Lian: Discuss working on how to combine your efforts to improve stuff? Go explore another aprt of the Scavenger lands? Go harass Ma Hu Suchi? (532) Niet: Would Niet be able to guess that the giant floating mountain is a giant floating death star? (530) Lian: nope (532) Niet: Any records of the giant monster citadels in Denandsor? (532) Niet: Assuming you don't have any better ideas Sabine. (530) Lian: Giant Monster Citadels? (532) Niet: Directional titans. (530) Lian: its mostly low First age info still around, I mean that's still pretty sharp but not to that level (535) Sabine: Hmmm? (530) Lian: Most of the info sitting around is Shogunate so things that were lost between that time are pretty lost (532) Niet: Hmm. (532) Niet: Search for Five Metal Shrike? (530) Lian: as I said you can either try and explore another place, perhaps discuss working on something perhaps together or you could go with what was planned. I mean Sabine has strong seduction skills (535) Sabine: We should build laser cows. (532) Niet: What are the Ebon Spires of Pyrron? (535) Sabine: http://www.gunnerkrigg.com/index2.php (532) Niet: And we already are working toward laser db flying sharks. (532) Niet: In power armor. (530) Lian: That's the Walker's Fortress (535) Sabine: Good point. (532) Niet: That's.... Going to be a problem soon isn't it? (532) Niet: Maybe we shouldn't expand north at all. (535) Sabine: Probably a good idea. (530) Lian: The walker is siginficantly less active than the Mask currently (532) Niet: Yeah, but we'd end up on his doorstep, and that expasion might threaten Nexus a bit too. (530) Lian: so not going to try to connect to those hubs? (532) Niet: Stopping at the guild hubs should be good for now. Oh wait, is that the shadowland no one can enter? (530) Lian: Not that I can recall (530) Lian: Oh wait yes (530) Lian: needed to look that up (530) Lian: anyway that's what's up north though there's not much north east, West you'll keep pushing til you hit the Mask's expansion, East there's nothing til you hit the sandy River and South you not much til you hit Ma Ha Suchi or Jades (532) Niet: Hmm. (532) Niet: You already did Rathes. (530) Lian: she only did abit of scouting (532) Niet: So, Rathess again? (535) Sabine: *would kinda prefer to avoid Rathess* (532) Niet: 1d100 => 8 = (8) (532) Niet: K. (530) Lian: you could show off your race (535) Sabine: True! (535) Sabine: But then Niet would know where Sabine's secret manse is. >.> (530) Lian: ...you don't want people to know where your manse is incase of attack? (532) Niet: She already has tracking devices on everyone anyway, so it's not really a surprise. (532) Niet: Incidentally, that was a lie. I should probably work on that though. (535) Sabine: I don't want them attacking it! :) (530) Lian: well yeah but other people could find it, just saying an army would help defend that sort of thing (535) Sabine: True, may as well. (530) Lian: there you go (535) Sabine: Start us off then? (530) Lian: I presume you flew here there? (535) Sabine: Yep (532) Niet: Yeah. (530) Lian: Its a large tree in the midst of a small of a small jungle on the plains of the south east. (535) Sabine: I land the, well, flying shark near the tree and motion. 'There it is." (532) Niet: "How pretty." (535) Sabine: I smirk a bit at that as I hop off of the shark and head toward the tree. "Very, it ended up coming out a lot better than I had expected, and less insane as well." (532) Niet: "Pity on that last part." (535) Sabine: "Not a pity at all, actually," I reply as I give a sharp whistle. (532) Niet: "But insanity's so cute!" (532) Niet: "Just like Eye." (535) Sabine: "... Not really, no," Sabine answers with a shake of her head before she continues to the tree (530) Lian: a group of anime style cat/fox girls come up to meet their maker (532) Niet: Niet skips along after her. "How cute." (535) Sabine: "Very, and they can reproduce," Sabine says with a smirk as she reaches out to pat one of the girls' heads. "How is everything here?" (530) Lian: "It goes well, Ma'am (532) Niet: "Are there males?" (535) Sabine: "Good!" Sabine says before she turns to Niet, "nope. No need for males." (532) Niet: "So how do they perform that that spell that makes a stork come?" (535) Sabine: "I could have them show you if you want. They're fully capable of reproducing with one another or with other women without the need of a penis." (535) Sabine: ((I call them: Tongue Babies!)) (532) Niet: "What's that?" (532) Niet: Niet cocks her head to the side, puzzled. (530) Lian: (Summon the stork!) (535) Sabine: ".... You'll know when you're older." (532) Niet: "Oh. Wait! That sidereal changed my appearance, I am older!" (532) Niet: Niet beams proudly. (535) Sabine: "... Riiiight. Ask one of the men back in Denandsor to take off his pants and you'll find out." (532) Niet: "K!" (532) Niet: ((Oh wait, Scroll of Swallowed Darkness is banned.)) (535) Sabine: ((*snickers*)) (535) Sabine: "There are only twenty-five of them now, but more will be on their way, and I can change a willing person," Sabine explains as she motions for the cat and foxgirls to lead into the tree-Manse. (530) Lian: (its sad the doctor never wants to tell people about how the human body works) (532) Niet: "How?" (535) Sabine: (She would, but I don't feel like typing out an explanation) (535) Sabine: "Magic, of course. How else?" (532) Niet: "What kind?" (535) Sabine: "Knowledge I've drawn from Lady Cytherea." (532) Niet: "Oh! That coccoon thing?" (535) Sabine: "Bingo," Sabine says with a giggle as she guides Niet into the manse proper to have a look around. (532) Niet: Niet cheerfully follows Sabine. (530) Lian: the tree is equally massive on the inside branching off to a vareity of rooms clearly built for Genesis (535) Sabine: Sabine gives the almost-full tour. She doesn't show some of her secret rooms though. Otherwise they wouldn't be secret. "There's also a kitchen somewhere around here. The benefit of a Wood-aspected manse is it offers free food, sometimes." (532) Niet: "A provider, how charming." (535) Sabine: "Some of them may be poisonous though." (535) Sabine: ((AFK, leg bleeding)) (530) Lian: (((OUCH) (532) Niet: (K.) (535) Sabine: ((Back)) (530) Lian: (you ok?) (535) Sabine: ((yeah, just a cut in my leg.)) (530) Lian: its got 25 people living in it so its able to feed them and that's before the AI (532) Niet: "A bit understaffed." (535) Sabine: "It takes time to breed. They'll get around to making more of themselves, and I'll help the process along of course," Sabine says with a mischievious grin. (532) Niet: "How fun? Can I help?" (535) Sabine: "Probably not I'm afraid. Thank you for the offer though.' (535) Sabine: ((as funny as it would be to see Niet waddling around pregnant with catgirls...)) (530) Lian: ((its 4 timesfaster) (535) Sabine: ((Hmmm?)) (530) Lian: (Experimental acceleration mastery() (532) Niet: ((... Heh.)) (535) Sabine: *snickers* (530) Lian: anyway they are generally some what flashily clad, though not completely naked (532) Niet: Niet leers as appropriate. (530) Lian: (...oone has to wonder what that says about Niet) (535) Sabine: Sabine eyes Niet and snickers a little bit. "Careful. Leer too much and they might start getting ideas." (532) Niet: "It's appropriate to admire works of art." (535) Sabine: "Of course, but if you admire too much you may be leaving here with one of them growing inside of you." (532) Niet: "Growing inside of me?" (535) Sabine: "Pregnant." (532) Niet: "How does that work?" (532) Niet: "What's that?" (535) Sabine: Sabine pales a little bit. "You don't know where babies come from, do you?" (532) Niet: "Storks!" (532) Niet: "Isn't there a ritual in the husbandry art that lets you summon a magic stork when a man and a woman dance around naked?" (532) Niet: "And scream a lot?" (535) Sabine: "... No. That is not where babies come from," Sabine says before she looks around a bit and grabs some supplies to dry diagrams with. Once obtained, she begins to draw and explain just how babies are made. Including an illustration on what a penis is. (532) Niet: Niet nods appropriately. (532) Niet: "That's silly." (532) Niet: "I'm far too smart to be fooled by something that obviously false." (535) Sabine: "Obviously you aren't that smart if you believe babies are made by a stork." (532) Niet: "Well, it's probably some small god or something." (535) Sabine: "There are gods of procreation, yes, but that's not how children are made." (532) Niet: "Well that's silly. Why have gods if you don't use them?" (535) Sabine: "... Why not have one of them show you?" (532) Niet: "Nah, I'm not that gullible." (535) Sabine: "uh... huh..." (535) Sabine: ((BRB)) (535) Sabine: ((Back)) (532) Niet: "It's not nice to try and trick people like that you know." (535) Sabine: "I'm not," Sabine says flatly. (532) Niet: "Right." (535) Sabine: Sabine just rolls her eyes a little bit. "Anything else you want to see before we head back?" (532) Niet: "Where are the secret rooms? If it's a giant mazelike facility inhabitted by semi-human servents or the like, then it has to have secret rooms! Or at least a few deathtraps!" (535) Sabine: "Yes, but I'm not showing you those." (532) Niet: "Awww." (532) Niet: "Please?" (535) Sabine: "No. I have to keep some secrets and areas just for myself." (532) Niet: Niet pouts but nods. (535) Sabine: "Anything other than that?" (532) Niet: "Not really." (535) Sabine: "Hmmm, shall we return to Denandsor then?" (535) Sabine: "You don't really believe that stork crap, do you?" Sabine asks ((yes, channeling the wonderful lie detection power)) (532) Niet: "Who knows." (535) Sabine: "It's not true, of coruse, but let's get back to Denandsor, make sure the others haven't blown anything up yet." (530) Lian: (*loading bar for the charm*) (532) Niet: Niet's answer, oddly enough, seems to be pretty honest. What could that mean? (530) Lian: anything else? (535) Sabine: Not that I can think of (532) Niet: Hmm. (530) Lian: Hm? (532) Niet: I've got nothing. (530) Lian: 4xp for the entertainment of the storks ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights